Just Save Her
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: onceuponasnacktime: Imagine Carmilla choosing to leave because she knows things can't work with Laura forever and Carmilla doesn't even want to think about turning Laura. Laura gets sick, and the doctors can't make her better, so LaF sets up Laura's camera and LaF makes a vid I love for Carmilla saving Laura, okay? Enjoy!


**A/N:**  
><em>onceuponasnacktime:<em>

_Imagine Carmilla choosing to leave because she knows things can't work with Laura forever and Carmilla doesn't even want to think about turning Laura. A couple years go by and they've both, somehow, accepted that they'll never see each other again. But then Laura gets sick, and the doctors can't make her better, so LaF sets up Laura's camera and LaF makes a video, hoping beyond hope that Carmilla will see it, that Carmilla will come save Laura._

Saw this post on tumblr and just had to write a cute fic for it (Because I live for Carmilla saving Laura okay?

**Disclaimer****:** I do not, nor will I ever own Carmilla or its characters.

* * *

><p>She hasn't seen Laura in years, but she always celebrated the girl's birthday. Toasting her champagne to the stars she takes a long swig and allows tears to drip down her face in a moment of weakness.<p>

"Happy 22nd Birthday, Cupcake" She whispers to her silent drinking companions, already beating herself up for wanting to go and see her old room-mate. She'd be in the last year of her journalism course at Silas this year. Carmilla smiled sadly, booting up her laptop and clicking onto the Silas Ethernet. As was her wont on Laura's birthday, she opened up the girl's ridiculous project and watched the 36 episode long epic that told the story of how Love will have it's sacrifices. She wept and watched and drank, her eyes never leaving the girl's face whilst simultaneously remembering every single moment she shared with the youngster. _Posterity doesn't care_ she'd told the girl, yet she was glad of this record now.

_Carmilla's left without so much as a goodbye… The University have supplied me with a new room-mate who plays along with my chore wheel and doesn't leave hair and other goo in the shower drain which is nice. She was wondering why I have an empty soy milk container and a dried bat wing on the shelves near my bed so she probably thinks I'm the leader of some kind of weird cult. But yeah, nothing much else to report, I think we're all safe for the next few years. So this is Laura Hollis signing off._

Carmilla laughed through her tears and went to close the laptop after the video went dark but then Laura's camera was being switched on again. This had never happened before and it made Carmilla anxious. There, in Laura's spot, was LaFontaine who looked harrowed and extremely worried.

"I'm, uh, I'm not sure if this is going to reach you because I'm not sure you even watch these videos anymore but Carmilla? You need to come back. This is my very last resort. Laura's sick. The Doctors can't fix her and…and she's…" Carmilla's heart was shattering as she watched LaFontaine break down into tears. Laura's sick. Laura's sick? No.

"They can't fix her, Carmilla, and she's dying and she's my best friend. She's so young. You have to come back. You've gotta save her. We all know you left to protect her but now she needs you here okay?" LaFontaine turned her head to the door and looked panicked.

"Perry is calling, something to do with Laura. Just, come back okay? I need you to save my friend. I don't care how you do it just save her" She barked angrily at Carmilla through the Camera before switching it off. The Vampire's breaths were laboured as she checked the date for the day the video was posted.

_Please don't let it be too late, please_ She whispered as her brain registered that it had been posted only a week ago. A week ago. She could save Laura.

-.-.-.-.-

"LaFontaine, Perry, where is she?" Carmilla gasped. She'd ran here at full speed all the way from the Airport after taking the first and fastest plane to Styria that she could find. It was still Laura's birthday but only just.

"Carmilla!" They both jumped up and stared at her with wild eyes. Perry was the first to recover, pointing into their bedroom.

"The Doctors said that since there was nothing they could do for her that she could come live with us…" They mumbled but their words fell on empty space because Carmilla was already at Laura's side. It was heartbreaking to see her pale and drawn against those bedsheets. Her undead heart ached to see the woman she loved so close to death.

"Hey cupcake" She whispered softly, her hand slipping into Laura's as she sat next to the girl's bedside.

"C-carm?" Laura's eyes opened with a start, full of love and happiness that was soon replaced with anger.

"How dare you… come back and expect us… to be fine after… you left without saying… goodbye!?"Laura wheezed as she slapped Carmilla with as much strength as she could muster, which was feeble, before she broke down crying.

"I...love…you" She whispered and Carmilla stroked her hair.

"I know, Laura. I love you too." She whispered. She'd left because she couldn't even conceive the idea of turning Laura. She'd wanted the girl to have a normal human life; to love, to live and to die after many years on this planet. She'd do it now, though, to save her Laura. Only if she asked.

"Carm…" Laura's voice was getting fainter now and she clutched at the brunette's hand like a vice.

"Please. I don't want to die, I have so much left to live for. Save me one last time you useless vampire" She smiled softly and Carmilla could take it no longer. She kissed Laura on her chapped lips and then did the one thing she thought she could never do, had dreamed of doing ever since her Mother killed Elle in front of her; she saved her lover from the jaws of death.

-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, Carmilla! I can't wait to see Venice" Laura grinned as she pulled her girlfriend to stand in the long line to board a plane. Carmilla smiled adoringly and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"Cupcake, we've got the rest of eternity to see Venice. Did we have to go at 6am in the morning?" She whispered, resting her head on Laura's shoulder.

"Yes, yes we did" Laura smiled at the word eternity and twiddled the gold band on her left ring finger. She'd been saved, once again, by Carmilla and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em>hurray for cute and fluffy Carmilla fics<em>

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
